


3.四人餐桌 (2014)

by yourwing



Series: MOJO related [1]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, Mojo (West End 2013) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOJO時期衍伸出來的四人視角文。<br/>I don't own these pics & gifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One：Colin Morgan

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Colin發現自己沒有辦拒絕Ben的好意。  
> 

　　你沖澡後全身熱哄哄的，邊用毛巾擦拭頭髮邊進入休息室，看到Ben坐在「專屬Ben Wishaw」的角落，和你目光交會時舉手示意，嘴角噙著小小微笑。

　　你也跟著微笑點頭。「專屬於Ben Wishaw」，你還記得是某個化妝師幫你抹粉底時邊打趣這麼說的，因為他總是分吋不差地（劇組人員試過了：稍稍移動過椅子他都會發現）坐在那裡，位置剛好靠你很近，往往手裡一杯咖啡，脇下挾著一瓶奇妙顏色的茶水，出神地翻看劇本，或者撫平一張被他自己弄皺的撕頁筆記。

　　「哦，我只喝水。謝謝。」

　　「嗯，裡頭是溫開水，不是咖啡。」

　　你停頓一下，就這樣接過他遞來的杯子，接受了他的好意。

　　你自知自己外表雖看來親切良善，笑起來更是人畜無害，甚至惹人憐愛，但其實很擅長拒絕別人的好意；不過不知怎地，你就是無法拒絕眼前這名男子的溫柔對待。曾經你也無法拒絕過某人，因為那人的要求都正中你下懷，就是你心裡真正想要的；至於對Ben，一來可能是因為你真的有點崇拜他，有點迷戀他演的Baby，二來他的好意從不具任何侵略性。

　　於是就像現在，他給你水，說著「頭髮還要再乾一點好」，然後拿過吹風機的時候，你的頭便很自然地低下。他被你歸類為一個值得信賴的前輩，就連吹頭髮的時機與時間拿捏這點，你都更相信Ben的經驗與專業。你知道接下來他會像梳理家貓一樣梳理你的毛髮，指腹在你髮旋畫圓，幾乎充滿深情。好像是為了要彌補他現在已經不養貓的遺憾似的。

　　Ben的好意不具任何侵略性，以至於你偶爾有滿足他釋放好意的衝動。

　　那天的吻也是。你們不像Daniel、Rupert那組對手戲，需要固定的演法和節奏來駕馭大量台詞；於是排戲時常突發奇想，希望激發不同火花。光是上半場第二幕的開頭，你們至少換了四種表演方式，隨機增減一些手勢，轉換不一樣的情緒。然而其中一個全劇組都同意刪掉的，就是Baby在Skinny耳邊說完話後又咬了他嘴唇一下的動作，Ben好意提出的建議。當時你即使覺得沒什麼必要，但還是同意了。

　　Ben排演的表情仍維持Baby一貫的瘋狂戲謔，拿海軍刀逼近你時目光兇狠，可是欺上來的短暫啃吻只是熱熱的，軟軟的，你甚至可以聞到淡淡Espresso的味道。卻不具半點侵略性。

　　結果是你原本喊得聲嘶力竭又好笑又可憐但被吻（咬）了之後就突然啞在那裡，而一直叫著Baby的Rupert瞪大眼睛不小心就叫成了Ben，加上音響突然爆音，全場陷入一片奇異的安靜，最後全體演員和工作人員都爆笑出聲。

　　Ben都笑出眼淚了，對你有些抱歉地點點頭：「對不起，我好像太興奮了……這簡直像在親我自己。」

　　而你聽了這句話居然有點興奮。

　　「好了。」

　　關掉吹風機的Ben，像捻熄煙蒂一樣捻去你思緒中的零星火苗。你道謝，然後道別，收拾好衣物，頂著半濕半乾、具有空氣感的膨鬆髮型走出舞台後門，得到許多女孩們充滿愛意的小聲驚呼。

　　你沒有辦法拒絕Ben的好意，於是在臨走前聽他開口邀你去爵士酒吧，並且說可以「帶朋友」的時候，你只是考慮了三秒就點頭了。

　　然後你帶了一個悄聲對他說：「你的吐息聞起來真芬芳，簡直像是英國玫瑰」，而對方立刻就可以發現那是台詞，並且仰天大笑的「朋友」去。永遠可以即時抓到你笑點的「朋友」。

　　那頭擁有麥芽糖色金髮，漂亮五官的男人。熱愛體育活動，擁有許多朋友，但其實內裡有一份乾淨的孤獨，可以純粹地理解並呈現角色情緒，不加磨飾就渾然天成的演員。明明擁有那種體質，卻因為討厭寂寞，至今不願意全心投入戲劇的人。

　　那是你諱莫如深，不願人問，想要一輩子藏起來的傢伙。任他予取予求，既而對他予取予求。不得搠破的，小心擱置在金璧櫥櫃裡的易碎物。

　　而你竟然願意讓他看見。

　　這件事連你自己都驚訝不已。

TBC.

\--

後記：

  1. 我看MOJO訪談裡BEN提到他現在已經不養貓了。希望我沒記錯。

  2. 本來想四人共五百字結束，可是現在光Colin就寫了1400多字所以無法，因為是四人餐桌所以就會有四回。沒有意外的話會以日更快速結束。不過真的有人想看嗎XD

  3. OOC的話真的很不好意思因為會有兩個人不熟，熟的兩人也不保證我就能掌握得多好。也歡迎提供資訊拜託。





	2. Two： James d'arcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this gifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James，另一個James，以及Colin，像等待果陀那樣荒謬的程度，在酒吧裡等待Ben Whishaw出現。

                                                   

  
　　你坐在光線暗藍的Jazz bar裡，一張僅容兩人的酒紅色沙發上，眼睛眨了七次，仍然覺得四周的一切是如此超現實。

 

　　看完Mojo，走出劇院，和零星幾個認出你的小女生合照完後，又被一通電話喚入後台。你和頭髮後梳、看上去特別俐落的Ben熱情寒喧，太開心了管不住問句，卻沒想到對方會一口答應邀約。

 

　　當你納悶為什麼自己正在數眨眼睛次數的同時，又啜了一口雙層威士忌。現在大概也只有威士忌足以鎮撫你的思緒，讓你的微笑仍保持一貫優雅。

 

　　薩克斯風響起悠揚樂聲。鋼琴。低音大提琴。

 

　　一張長方形黑色大理石桌面。三杯酒精飲料。

 

　　這不是說對面（同樣也僅容兩人的沙發）Colin Morgan 或 Bradley James這兩位影視明星很驚悚駭人的意思。只是你實在不知道為什麼他們會一起坐在這裡。正確一點地說，你不知道Bradley James為什麼會在這裡。

 

　　你只是隨口和Ben說「可以邀Colin一起來」而已。因為剛剛擦肩而過時你們打了招呼。你誠心且禮貌性地恭維，而他也十分地謙遜地回應並盛讚了你一番。你以為你們的交集僅止於此。再怎麼樣你都不會料到Ben會真的找Colin一起來，甚至還帶了另外一個金髮男子（你一開始直覺是演Silver的男孩，後來才發現是亞瑟王）。

 

　　「他馬上就來。」Colin坐下來時朝你點點頭，接著看了旁邊的人一眼。你沒有錯過這短短一瞥，心裡總覺得有些趣味，但一時半刻也沒別的想法。畢竟那麼多酒精，音樂，與如此憊懶倦勤的氛圍。

 

　　……哦， _Ben_ 。

 

　　如果人類可以用無性生殖來繁衍後代的話，你可能會自願參與這項實驗計劃。並不是說你從來就沒有心動的對象，像機器人一般冷血無情；只是很久以前你曾經和一個金髮碧眼的女孩交往，待她的溫柔無與倫比，但她很快對你失去興趣，因為你對她沒有性趣。

 

　　Asexuality，無性戀者，世人好像是這麼定義的，有愛的欲望，缺乏做愛的欲望。雖然你更願意說自己是有一點潔癖，內裡的完美主義，怕髒而已。不論是在抽象思維還是在具象思維上。

 

　　然後你二十二歲時遇到十七歲的Ben Whishaw。

 

　　直到你遇到了Ben。

 

　　「你長得有點像猩猩。」他兩眼發直地盯著你這麼說，笑得甜甜的，半醉了，你知道幾個小時之後他會為了這番言論懊惱不已（還有點害羞？），而你此時只是沉迷他說「猩猩」的咬字腔調。聽他繼續：「不是猴子，是猩猩……好看的猩猩。你知道有種公猩猩，成年後喜歡獨居嗎？」

 

　　「哦，我以為你只注意Daniel Craig。」你這麼說著，才忽然發現自己講話變得莫名酸澀，而這並不是因為手裡那杯Salty Dog的緣故。然後你發現自己一直注意這照片一樣細薄的少年，好像為他加了框就可以立刻掛在牆上作為擺飾。就算十七歲的他還五官都還沒長開，但每一幀表情都能成為你心中的藝術品。

 

　　然後再然後，你發現你喜歡他，發現他可以讓你喜歡很久很久。

 

　　於是你總讓他默默走到離你很近的地方讀台詞；「再柔弱的貓也都有牠的自信……」聽他談貓，逗他笑，再和他一起；看他吃很多很多的肉卻全都沒長到自己身上，玩笑似地買給他一大杯冰淇淋（然後開始每天幫他買冰淇淋，附甜筒的）；戲演完了任他和你擁抱離開，耳邊說著些溫潤的告別就不再聯絡；隔了三、五年後偶然在試鏡的大樓裡遇見，才像突然想起什麼似的，熱情找你喝酒，微醺，在你眼前妖嬈地跳舞。

 

　　你不知道為什麼自己可以得到他的信任。

 

　　「我以為是你信任我？」Ben突然地停頓了幾秒，像是陷入沉思，額上出現幾條深淺不一的紋路。傾刻間臉上又爬上了微笑：「不過，沒錯，我一直是很信任你的。」

 

　　的確，他全全信任你的溫柔，而你信任他詩意般的美麗。你欣賞他偶一為之的撒野頑皮，以及一種令人羨慕的沉靜。儘管他說過他渾身都藏著不安的能量，彷彿隨時都在臨界點上。

 

　　Ben沒有說謊，當你握住他的手腕，輕輕碰觸他的時候，你確實感受到瓷質肌理下鼓動的脈搏，熾烈的體溫，堅實的生命力。一點都不脆弱。

 

　　你信任他是完美的。他維持高度平衡、充滿張力地包覆自身的不安力量，化為戲裡戲外切割乾淨的純粹的演技，恰如其分，是你心目中最好的樣子。

 

　　於是兩年前接演雲圖時，當導演說溜嘴，不小心公佈了他結婚的消息後（當然後來刻意掩藏，直到半年後才正式公開），你竟然對Ben產生了性慾。之前你只不過擁有過盛的保護欲，和微焰般的佔有欲罷了。

 

    卻因為惆悵與懊悔的日夜磨蝕而產生激烈愛意。愛到你想要有所作為。

 

　　──全然新鮮的感覺。

 

　　就像現在，你和另外兩個年輕人，像等待果陀那樣荒謬的程度，等待Ben Whishaw出現。

 

　　意圖不明。難以捉摸。全然新鮮。

 

　　你們三個似乎同時意識到這點──在兩首曲子演奏間的空檔抬眼互視，道地的英倫式的尷尬，終於忍不住笑了出來。

 

 

T.B.C.

 

\--

 

寫達西先生是我僭越了，先對鐵粉說聲抱歉T__T

 

另外能寫出這篇，也要感謝很多提供雲圖訪談視頻和中譯者。

 

我知道其實不用一直要扣餐桌這個題目，也不要有劇情，

但又開始掰下去了。

 

實驗之作，不足之處多多包涵。

 


	3. Three：Bradley James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this pic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　「我以為只有我們兩個。」Bradley。
> 
> 　　「我們從來都不只有兩個人。」Colin。

([x](http://colinmorganismagical.tumblr.com/post/76141879962/the-pic-of-colin-walking-on-piccadilly-hes-with))

　　你在離Jazz Bar兩條街之外的巷口和Colin碰頭。風雨把他的五官吹打得更加立體，鮮明，蒼白，頭髮蓬鬆翻飛彷彿褐色雲朵，眼底水澤照鑑星星。朝你迎面而來的時候你慣常心跳加速。

 

　　沒辦法，一遇到Colin Morgan，你總是突然就成為詩人。

 

　　「Ben Whishaw？」

 

　　你確信自己的眼睛一定睜得老大，因為Colin此刻正對你聳著肩，一句簡單「是啊」說明一切，眼睛也睜得大大的模彷你表情。自然的反應。你想起你們曾應要求玩過互相對視、看誰先笑的遊戲，那些因為第三季劇情太薄弱而不得不拍的一系列宣傳影片。再也沒有比那時更加暖燃黏稠的氣氛了，你想。那個時候，你甚至可以無比坦然地對他說出「A little piece of my heart to haunt you」這種纏綿的句子。

 

　　「我以為只有我們 _ **兩個**_ 。」你強調。

 

　　「 _ **我們**_ 從來都不只有兩個人。」Colin語調輕鬆，但你似乎能感受到話語裡的重量，如同現正斜斜垂下的細雨。你不由得低下視線，盯著雨珠在你的皮衣外套上結成一排尚未滑去的晶亮漬痕，然後被你一一抹去。

 

　　你知道Colin這樣一個人，在對待他喜歡的物事時，偶爾會表現得漠然和嚴厲。你見識過他如何評析衷愛的樂團和演員：目光深邃悠遠，言語銳利且滔滔，態度專注而警醒。這不是說他那些溫馴、天然、惹人憐愛的特質全是假裝，只是他會像某種模式切換般換了個人，變得異常直率，精確，甚至不近人情，就算是玩笑話也隨時瞄準你的軟肋（即使表情依舊無辜調皮）。

 

　　曾經你病態似地迷戀這點。

 

　　「但你一向不喜歡被人知道我們一起出去。」

 

　　「……我是不喜歡。」

 

　　你也知道Colin這樣一個人，在對待 **屬於** 他的物事時，總是諱莫如深，絕口不提，比如第二季以後的所有訪談，比如NTA頒獎典禮上的致謝詞。以前你會為此產生一股幽晦的快樂（即便現在聽到，你也還是有種受寵若驚的錯覺），因為這讓你一度著迷得不得了的傢伙，竟把你看作私有物，納為「自己人」；就像他在你面前從不主動提及和他關係親密的Neil，而他哥哥也幾乎不清楚你底細，頂多只知道你是個還不錯的「弟弟的同事」，最適合亞瑟王的演員。

 

　　不過正因為你了解他，所以你同時明白，最終他並不需要你，你們將互相離開彼此。

 

　　再明白不過。

 

　　收藏著一小片你的心意，在乎你，但他不需要你。

 

　　而你喜歡被人需要。需要被人需要。

 

　　「所以『我們』指的是四個人？」Jazz Bar裡人潮已坐了八分滿，其中有些也是圈內人士，未來的明星，沒人特別注意你們走進。到達服務生指向的位置之前，你看到了另一位高大的男子已經坐在四人座的沙發上，若有所思地啜飲威士忌。James D’arcy。完全不熟。

 

　　「可能是吧。」Colin同樣疑惑但還是點點頭。

 

　　「說不定等下我們會無話可說，只好四個人邊喝酒邊玩Candy crush。」你打趣地說。

 

　　「還在91關？」他隨口說了數字。

 

　　「437。」你也隨口說了數字。

　　「437。」他重覆你，然後你們同時低頭。輕笑。

 

　　有些記憶實在難以抹滅。默契，和再無他人知曉的幽默感也是。像是植入寵物身體的識別晶片，你知道你是被Colin認證的。

 

　　「他馬上就來。」Colin和對面談吐舉止都散發尊貴氣息的男子說。

 

　　身體沒入沙發瞬間，你們的膝蓋和大腿碰到一起，Colin看了你一眼，James D’arcy好奇地注視著你們，你則只是無謂地抬起嘴角。你察覺Colin膝蓋移了一點位置，其餘沒有。於是你也沒有稍離，任體溫隔著長褲互相傳遞，熟悉而久違。

 

　　你竟然還是如此希望被認證。

 

　　忍不住心裡自嘲。

 

　　三個人聊完菜單上所有調酒的取名後，Ben終於加入。休閒褲，一字領毛衣，顏色就如同某本書裡寫的那樣，是「最深的藍，有喜慶味道，像風琴聲」；眼神和善，笑容可掬。Mr. D’arcy 在他出現之後，臉上露出完全不一樣的神采。

 

　　於此之前，你已聽聞許多Colin和他的相似之處，一些朋友也說Colin正一步步追隨著Ben的進路，最終將成為舉世皆知的演員；親眼見到時你才能肯定地指出他們真正相像在哪裡，不像的地方又在哪裡。光看舞台上的表演你就有所直覺，親見本人後你更確信。因此你也格外放心（雖然你不確定你自己到底在擔心什麼），他們就像同一產地但不同年份的葡萄酒，因為全然不同的光照量和氣候條件，生成迥異的酸甜風味；而他們必須和各自的餐點搭配，而不是 **互相搭配** 。

 

　　原本以為會陷入無言狀態好一陣子，但話題意外地在2014年百老匯製作名單的討論上開展；接著你隨口說出從女友的朋友那裡聽來Kristi  Holden退出〈歌劇魅影〉巡演的消息，更是引起對面兩人的熱烈迴響。唯獨坐你旁邊的Colin只是搖搖頭，似笑非笑地挑眉看你，大概是對你和什麼人都能迅速聊開的能力感到不可思議。

 

　　這是一場奇特但成功的聚會，你交到兩位朋友，沒人詢問你關於事業的問題。其他兩位沒有興趣，而你知道Colin絕不是一個在錯誤時間問錯誤問題的人。你索性讓十七個月的無業成為你們之間粉紅小象，總之沒人想提。只是喝酒。舒暢的醉意從時間裡提煉出來，離開時你們都比微醺更沉酣。

 

　　四個人變成兩個人的時候，你的視線和精神狀態都因為調酒後勁愈發野烈，Colin似乎也是，臉頰泛紅，一個勁兒地笑，你很少看他喝到這麼醉。你們在雨停後的半夜走了一段路，前後微暗的路燈在地上映出你們十數道影子，重疊擺佈，姿勢彷彿擁抱。

 

　　走過幾處有碎罐玻璃的街道，你們遇見差點跟上來要錢的乞丐，繞過不知名的小公園，在公園裡不知誰先說要賽跑。然後開始奔跑。他不知道你最近在練馬拉松，原本以前是劇組裡跑最快的，如今卻被你輕鬆追上。你始終沒發現你的手還搭在他的上臂，彼此的距離近得可以感受到他身上散發的熱氣。你們只是不停地笑，上氣不接下氣地說話。

 

　　都在延遲告別的時間。

 

T.B.C.

\--

我為什麼會寫成這樣呢????????????????

這樣不痛不癢的文章真的有人會喜歡嗎ORZ

但現在好像寫不出來甜甜蜜蜜了ORZ


	4. Four：Ben Whishaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't this pic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben不但知道別人心裡真正想要的，他也深知自己。雖然有時候，想要的並不能全都得到。

　　 **別人心裡真正想要的，你總是知道。**

 

　　你的演技彷彿優秀的插畫師，總能迅速繪出導演們心裡真正想要的形象。不論是詩人、罪犯、國王、囚徒、記者、殉情者、殉道者，還是落拓的青年作曲家，你皆舉重若輕，筆觸盈巧卻富有勁力，一點點剪影就充滿情意。

 

　　你是一口古老的深井，屬於遠方，屬於昨天。人們挽袖欲舀起你前總先照鑑他自己。  
  


　　好比因為一通電話就特別繞到休息室找你，說著「好久不見」便與你輕輕相擁，熱情均勻周流在高大優雅的身軀裡，藉由體溫傳遞給你的James。你清楚他在你肩胛骨上撫摩的方式，和他以Rufus的角色撫摩Robert並無二致。共演的那部片子、眠睡的那段場景，他從你的角色裡找到他體內最渴念的細節，然後在現實人生中對你著迷近乎中毒，顏色趨於紺青。無計消除，彷彿你至今都是他按到會感覺痛癢的瘀血。

 

　　好比眼前素未謀面的另一個James。不僅只有浮泛美麗的Bradley James。他像品酒一般，在話題與話題之間，在笑聲與烈酒之間，從容地辨識你和Colin。他悄悄利用你重新丈量Colin在他心上佔據的空間，圈出正確的座標。聆聽你和Colin對話的過程中，他的目光始終聚焦在你對面的黑髮青年身上，似乎想於一片被捻熄的灰燼裡，找到欲燃的星火。如果不是你對你自己無比了解，你幾乎真的要在這短短兩、三小時之內，把Bradley視為你們四人之中最深沉的人了。

 

　　又好比你對於Colin Morgan這個男孩對你展開的求索知之甚詳。從雲圖首映那時因為疲倦而顯得板滯的笑容，以及帶點情怯的握手開始，你便有種預感：Colin會追隨你的腳步，足履你的影子，演你演過的角色，以一種模糊曖昧的對手姿態，來到面前，與你對視。

 

　　果然他演了你演過的Ariel，如今演著你演過的Skinny，和你對手戲。那是一個質地堅韌的Skinny，魯直得很可愛的Skinny，但卻不是劇本裡猥瑣懦弱，最後死於非命的可憐蟲。  
  


　　Colin總是有辦法把角色演出可愛感，令觀眾自然地站到他這邊，這種魅力即使是你也無法忽視。下了戲亦是如此，儘管他本人沒有那個意思，眼神時常灼灼如鷹，笑容或有謹慎蒼老，話語不時透露機鋒，偶爾又曠靜如入無人之地。彷彿千變萬化的模樣，你仍看得出來他本質樸實簡單，對戲劇純然執著，自然地想要支持他、提攜他。是他最大的優點也是致命的缺點。

 

**真的非常可愛。**

　　於是連你自己都出乎自己意料地，增加了親吻的試演。

　　也許只是想看他可愛到什麼程度吧。

 

　　「對不起，我好像太興奮了……這簡直像在親我自己。」雖然這麼說，但你知道他一點也不像你。

  
　　他一點也不像你。睜大眼睛看起來的確無辜無爭，可是骨子裡卻又躍躍欲試。好像得到一個全新的挑戰，並把挑戰誤以為是喜歡。拚了命地追著你跑，拚了命地揣摩和學習，以為你並未發現。

 

　　他大概永遠不會知道，你其實想演他演過的梅林。

 

　　你猜想不久以後，等這齣戲完全結束，Colin就會發現你們之間最大的不同點。他會發現你只是演什麼像什麼，下了戲就誰也不是，不會對誰投射多餘的情感，也不會被輕易錯認；而Colin演什麼是什麼，任何一個角色，似乎都有那麼一小片Colin Morgan的分靈體。畢竟他本人是如此明媚可感，如此容易在觀眾心裡留下不滅的指紋。

 

　　而出戲入戲，關乎稟賦關乎演技，當然也關乎年紀。

 

 

　　「哈囉。」

 

 

　　服務生引領你進入Jazz Bar角落處的包廂，包廂裡的三人各以不同姿勢坐著，看到你之前似乎都有不同程度的若有所思。四人餐桌還空出一角，彷彿正等著你這塊拼圖完成整幅畫面，等待你去將故事劃上句點。

 

　　你有點訝異最先和你打招乎是Colin。笑容煨暖與James一致，眼神卻相反顯得凜冽。很好的眼神，你想。

 

　　「抱歉，久等了。」

 

　　你總是在自己都沒察覺的時候，被人追尋，讓人等待，然後再賜予句點。你總是善於讓時間替你淘洗生命的人物，幾乎都要成為習慣之一；這不是說你不肯伸手抓取，你當然也有焦慮得不得了的時候，比如一個工作的尾聲，比如你生命裡最重要的人的最後通牒。你不怕沒沒無聞，但你怕沒戲可演時的百無聊賴。你不怕孤獨，但你怕沒有人愛，沒有人可以去愛。

 

　　不過看來你是受祝福的。  
   
　　後來你們都有些醉了。你斜躺在沙發椅上，姿態輕鬆但不放蕩，優雅而不矯作，呵欠時覺得自己像一隻欲睡的老貓。你們四個在人少的時候都算是相當健談的類型，無害的對話繼續編織完美距離。

 

　　一直到分別的當下都是甚歡的底蘊，因此你不太明白為何在之後Colin對你的態度會突然冷淡下來，慶功宴也只是禮貌性的擁抱。大概那天四人的侃侃而談，那天他和另一位James之間掩藏不住的情感流轉，讓Colin意識到自己也許對你裸露太多，於是瞬間又縮回自己慣常的薄殼裡。  
   
　　無論如何，你不著急。你是個養貓的人。  
   
　　Mojo一結束，你立刻揮別驟雨狂風的英國來到晴熱的澳洲，揮別1958年代的SOHO區來到2014的Sidney，並不戀棧。

 

　　你不但知道別人心裡真正想要的，你也深知自己。

  
　　雖然有時候，想要的並不能全都得到。 

 

　　可是你很容易滿足。這是你的最大優點。  
　

　　「你真的會有想要卻得不到的東西嗎？我不相信。」  
   
　　「……當然。」面對突如其來，像是能看穿你心思的一問，讓你呆了幾秒，眼睛眨啊眨的，任憑對方愛憐地抹去你嘴邊的美乃滋。

 

　　「我想演喜劇。」你輕吻他停在你嘴邊的手指，邊說頭邊斜靠過去，埋在他的頸窩。

 

　　那位左手無名指上擁有和你同款戒指的男人大笑起來，抱住你，鼻尖磨蹭你如雲的卷髮。

 

 

　　你心裡真正想要的，你總是知道。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
